The Return
by pottergrl15
Summary: May have spoilers of movie. The Pevensies have returned to a very different Narnia, all those they knew are gone. What they don't know, is that someone very close to them has returned as well and is closer than they think. Continuation of my story Avris.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

He was floating, just floating high above the trees of Narnia, the trees he'd seen from his window but never been allowed to roam. The trees were so different from this point, more green and lively…it almost seemed as though they were dancing in the wind. The greeness grew closer as he began his decent, landing softly on his feet in the middle of the forest. He started walking, not really knowing where he was going but knowing that he was supposed to continue on.

He had only walked a few moments before he came to a clearing, he stopped. There was a girl standing before him. She was wearing a black gown with golden vines embroidered all over it. He recognized it from his lessons that it was a traditional gown of mourning in the old days of Narnia, before his people, the Telmarines, arrived. The bodice was corseted with a neck line that went from one shoulder to the other. The sleeves were skinny and the skirt flowed outward. Her bright red hair stood out against a small veil of sheer black that was laid over it.

She just stood there smiling at him sadly. He didn't know why, but he felt that she shouldn't be sad. His gaze returned to her face from studying her clothes and immediately landed on her startling green eyes. As soon as he did so, a mirage of images assaulted his mind…

_A crying girl…_

_Ice…_

_A room full of statues…_

_A forest…_

_A battle…_

_Blood…_

_A court full of people…_

_Four people sitting on thrones…_

_Four unmanned horses…_

_A lion…_

He jumped awake with a start as he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. He opened his eyes to see his tutor, Professor Cornelius hovering over him. He tiredly reached out and removed the old hand from his mouth, "Five more minutes," he murmured as he rolled over. If he returned to sleep now, maybe he'd be able to continue the dream and ask that strange girl what he'd seen…

His tutor pushed him awake again, muttering something about them being out of time…he didn't know what was going on until Corneilius spoke again, "Your aunt has given birth to a son."

And then he knew…his life as Prince Caspian the Tenth….was over…

IOI

He rode as fast as he could through the ancient forest he had never set foot in. As luck was almost never on his side, he'd run straight into a low hanging branch and fallen to the ground. A few moments later he was able to sit up slightly when a small creaking noise caught his attention. He looked to his side and saw something he'd never thought possible.

Two dwarves…two Narnians…were running towards him. He glanced at his sword as one ran up to him, a sword in his hand…but he paused as his gaze landed on the small horn his professor had given him before he fled. The dwarf looked back and forth between the horn and him before glancing back at his companion. They could hear the Telmarines approaching as the one dwarf turned his attention towards the horsed men instead. He called to his friend to 'take care of him' and the second dwarf started to run towards him as well.

He looked between his own sword and the horn before reaching out and grabbing the horn. He blew it with all his might until he felt something hard hit his head and his world turned black…

IOI

In a location far from where the horn was blown four human children entered the beautiful and magical world of Narnia. They found themselves on an beach, the warm weather the complete opposite of what they had experienced back in England. They removed their sweaters and ran towards the cool waters trying to escape the heat that surrounded them…

However…in another location farther away it was cold…it was always cold…of course it was, it was a room made entirely of ice after all. There was no light in the room aside from the eerie blue glow that the ice itself gave off. It wasn't really an entire room of ice…it was in fact a cave, with a deep cavern in the back. That cavern, the hard stone walls, were covered in ice nearly two feet thick.

Had anyone entered this ice laden room, they would have not even noticed the ice surrounding them in an unnatural glow, but instead…the girl.

There was girl in the ice at the very back of the cavern, frozen in the middle of it. She was suspended in the air, her feet a good distance above the ground. She was young, barely 18 years old, and unnaturally pale. Though, that was probably to be expected seeing as how she was encased in ice. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her dark clothes preserved for eternity, her red hair frozen in place as though a breeze had wafted by her as she was frozen.

The silence of the cave was disturbed as an echoing noise raced through it. As it reached the cavern the ice started to shake, chunks started to fall apart, rattling together until…

It shattered.

The ice flew apart and the girl fell to the floor. She coughed, gasping for breath…that was not something she expected to happen when the time came for her to be released. She was shaking too…she hadn't factored in just how cold ice could be either…she'd almost forgotten the fridged bitter feeling that came with cold.

She laid there on the floor of the cavern for what must have been hours just trying to gain back her strength. Being trapped, unmoving for as long as she had been made it all the more difficult for her to move now. Slowly though, she felt the warmth return to her limbs and she was able to pick herself up off the floor.

She straightened herself, still a little shakey, before walking towards the entrance of the cave that would lead her to the outside world. She couldn't wait to see the daylight, the warmth of the sun, the beautiful forests of Narnia so green and full of life and…

What happened?!

She couldn't believe her eyes as she stood on the small cliff that had now formed a few feet away from the entrance to the cave. She looked down, the river had eroded the earth down a few hundred feet. But that as not what caused her unease…it was the trees that surrounded her and that lay just on the other side of the canyon. They…they were so still…it was very disturbing.

They weren't moving at all, they were just there as if they had retreated into themselves and weren't even alive anymore. It was dead…even the sky around her was grayer than she remembered. There was no noise either, everything was silent, no birds chirping, no dryads laughing and dancing, no fauns or animals anywhere.

It was like she was looking at a different Narnia…how long had she been frozen?

"A very long time," a voice answered behind her.

She spun around to see a large lion walking out of the cave, "Aslan," she whispered, her voice still hoarse from unuse.

He smiled at her, warmth yet sadness in his eyes, "Welcome back."

A/N - So...Prince Caspian was awesome! I just have to say, I haven't read the book yet so this story is based entirely off the movie and a bit about my older Narnian story Avris. You don't really have to read the other story to understand this one, but it will help a great deal in later chapters. This story is almost a continuation of Avris.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

He was flying again, over the same forest as before, everything the same. Brighter, livelier, warmer. He floated to the ground almost breaking into a run immediately after, trying to get to the clearing before he was woken up again.

And there she was, standing there just like before, her black and gold outfit on and the same sad smile on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step towards her. She did not speak, she just kept looking at him, a look of curiosity now in her eyes. He waited only a few more moments before deciding to ask another question, she obviously wasn't going to answer that first question. "What do you want?"

Her smile seemed to grow a little less sad as she began to answer, "I have come to tell you that you must prepare the Narnians for Aslan's return."

He stared at her incredulously, Aslan? Aslan hadn't been in Narnia since before his people had arrived nearly 1300 years ago. "Aslan has abandoned them."

The sadness returned to her smile and he almost felt guilty about saying what he had with such bitterness and disbelief. "He hasn't abandoned the people," she said softly, "But he cannot help them if they do not help themselves."

"What?" he asked, he did not understand that logic.

"He can do nothing if the people do nothing," she explained, "_You_ must get them to do something…"

"Why can you not do that?" he asked, he didn't even know Aslan, he didn't know any Narnians as well, didn't she know they were extinct?

"I can only guide you to do what is needed," she said, "I cannot lead you."

He didn't understand that either and was about to ask what she meant when a dull throbbing appeared in his head. He reached up to rub his forehead, the throbbing was getting worse…

There was a bright light as he opened his eyes to find himself lying down in a bed…in a hole…two narnians could be heard arguing in the next room. What had he gotten himself into?

IOI

He was nervous…so incredibly nervous. He was standing in the middle of the forest in the dark of the night surrounded by Narnians which he'd only recently learned did exist. They were not entirely pleased to have a Telmarine in their presence. Any wrong word out of his mouth could mean the end of his life and he'd never get a chance to make a difference…

Wait! That was it!

He opened his mouth and a string of words flowed from it actually shocking him with their passion and truth. He would make changes, he would. He'd give everything to help the Narnians, to give them back their land and their lives. He seemed to make an impact on them, they were much more at ease and pleased to be around him.

He'd finished his speech to be met with the cheers and applause of the Narnians. They each broke off into their own groups, going to talk stategy and rounding up their troops leaving Caspian by himself. He sunk to the ground in shock, that had gone much better than he'd thought it would.

"You did very well," a soft voice said behind him. He jumped a foot in the air, drawing his sword as he turned to face the intruder.

He nearly dropped his sword as he came face to face with the red haired woman he'd dreamt of last night. "You!" he shouted, stumbling back slightly.

"Hello Caspian," she said softly, staying where she was for fear of alarming him more.

He turned his head to the side, eyeing her warily as she just stood there. "You are real?" he asked, not knowing just what else he could say…he couldn't really think of anything to say, he was too shocked to see that she was actually standing there before him.

She nodded, smiling, "Of course I am," she said…but then her smile faded, "You have a difficult road ahead of you Caspian."

"What do you mean?" he asked, he didn't think he could handle anything else happening to him tonight.

She sighed, "You are leading the Narnians to war," she said, "It is not an easy thing to do."

He scoffed, finally putting his sword away, "You think I do not know this?"

"You do," she said, "But you must think of the consequencse if you lose, it will not just mean harm for you but for all of Narnia."

He was silent, hearing someone else speak so while the Narnians were so willing to fight…they hadn't made it sound so…dire.

"Things will get hard," she said, taking a small step towards him, "You must prepare, look for help, and be open to other options."

He looked down, the weight of what he was about to do finally hitting him. If he lost, the little that was left of the true Narnia would be destroyed. It wouldn't just be male Telmarine soldiers who would die, it would be all the Narnians as well, the women and the children...

"Things will be alright," he heard her whisper so softly that he wasn't even sure he'd heard her. He looked up only to find her missing. He spun around and around trying to spy her through the trees and leaves of the forest.

He was about to take off in the last direction he'd heard her speak when another voice cut into his thoughts. "My lord," he turned to see Reepicheep standing on a rock, "We must talk stragegy."

Caspian looked around the forest once more before turning back to the noble mouse and following him away wondering if he'd just imagined all that.

IOI

It was very early the next morning that they set out for the Broken Table monument, the tomb built around the magical tables that Aslan himself had broken…or so it was rumored. Word had been sent out to all Narnia to meet at the site in order to round the troops and finish their plans for attack. He was lagging behind the group of creatures just thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple days.

He'd run for his life from his family that was trying to kill him. He'd entered the forest he and his people were ban from entering. Been knocked out by a dwarf…a Narnian. Discovered the existence of Narnians, befriended them, and was now leading them to war against his own people.

Not to mention, he'd encountered a girl that he wasn't even sure really existed.

"Of course I exist," a voice said next to him. He jumped as he seemed to be making a habit of recently. There she was, the girl from last night, walking right beside him.

"Ahh!" he yelped, before quickly looking up. None of the Narnians seemed to notice that he'd said anything, nor did they seem to notice the new addition to their numbers. But then again…he was bringing up the rear so no one would feel the need to turn and face him.

"My apologies," she muttered seeing that she had scared him.

"What do you want?" he asked, still wary of her.

"I have come to tell you great news from Aslan," she said, smiling at the shocked and awed expression on the young prince's face.

"Aslan?" he asked, "He's…he's real?"

She let out a laugh, "He's as real as I am."

He eyed her not sure that the comment really helped him any, he wasn't too sure just how real she was. "What is the news?"

Her smile widened, "Reinforcements have arrived."

That was all she said before she literally disappeared from his view. He spun around looking for her when a movement caught his eye just a little ways ahead of him. He ran forward thinking that it was the woman but ran faster when he realized it was not. It was instead a man sneaking up on one of the Minotaurs with a sword in his hand.

He jumped, slamming his own sword against the strangers, locking him in combat. He did not know that he was currently fighting High King Peter of Old…nor did he know that the woman he'd spoken with had sent him and his siblings dreams of Aslan that had gotten them on the move towards his small army…

A/N - Well...the story is mostly based on the movie. I'm going to try to make most chapters fit with something that happened in the movie so that it could almost actually happen lol.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

They were arguing…again…they just couldn't seem to find common ground with anything, and frankly, it was really starting to irritate her. Lucy sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she explored the forest around Aslan's grave. She'd walked the path many times, but it was something to do, someway to get out of the constant Peter vs. Caspian debate. If they didn't stop soon she didn't know what she'd do.

Her thoughts were so consumed with ideas of how she could help Peter and Caspian get along and how she could find Aslan that she didn't notice the root sticking up in her path and she fell. She groaned more from annoyance as she sat back up. She looked at herself, nothing seemed broken. She tried standing and was pleased to find that nothing felt broken either. She took to dusting off the dirt from her gown when the light filtering through the trees bounced off something and caught her gaze. She looked up, her head tilting to the side as she saw something in the distance, partially hidden behind the trees.

She took a few steps forward, glancing back at the camp behind her before moving forward once again. When she got close enough to the thing she'd spied, she saw what appeared to be a statue, covered in vines and leaves. She reached out, her dagger in one hand and started to cut the vines away. As soon as they fell aside she saw an inscription at the bottom of the statue…and her eyes widened.

Quickly she turned and fled back towards the camp…

IOI

"…one has infiltrated that castle!" Caspian shouted again.

"Has anyone ever tried?" Peter asked, his nerves reaching their end.

"It cannot be done!"

"Well why not?!"

They were at a standstill. Neither one was willing to admit that the other had a valid point in their arguments. Neither wanted to admit they were wrong.

"Why do you want to send hundreds of creatures to their deaths?"

"Why don't you want to try for an advantage?!"

"Peter!" Lucy shouted, running to the entrance of the chamber, calling out before Caspian had a chance to respond.

"What?" he snapped. He felt immediately guilty as he saw Lucy flinch…but then he noticed the tears in her eyes, "Lu…what's wrong?"

Her face scrunched, "I…I didn't mean to…I just…I stumbled across it and…"

"What?" Edmund asked, as confused as everyone else.

"Lucy…" Susan added, "What did you find?"

Lucy just shook her head, "Follow me," she said before running away. The Pevensies only looked at each other for a moment before taking off after her, Caspian following close behind.

They ran out of the chamber, just in time to see Lucy enter the forest. They managed to catch up with her quickly enough, nearly running into her as she suddenly stopped.

"Lu…" Peter said, slightly agrivated at her sudden halt.

"Peter…" she cut him off, pointing to the side, "…look…"

He turned to look over to where she pointed, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the stone figure. It was a girl, a small, simple crown carved into the top of her head. Her hair wasn't pulled up in any special style, more pulled back to keep it out of her face. She was kneeling down, her body turned slightly to the side. Her hands were held gently to her chest, a beautifully simple gown carved as her clothes. Her expression was sad, almost heart broken as she sat there, her head slightly bowed.

Whatever this statue was, Caspian thought, it was something very meaningful to King Peter.

Peter took in the statue, dropping his sword. He took a step, only a single step towards the statue before falling to his knees. That didn't stop him though as he continued to make his way to the statue, crawling as he did so. He finally reached the statue, reaching out a shaky hand as his fingers traced the small inscription at its base. Caspian had never seen someone react that way to a statue before.

"No…" he whispered, as his fingers retraced the words written at the base, "No…it can't be…"

"What is it Peter?" Susan asked, taking a step towards him with Edmund while Lucy just stayed back, looking on with Caspian.

"No…no, no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, banging his fist against the ground before shouting, "NO!" to the sky.

He crumpled forward, burying his face in his arms, his body shaking with sobs. No, Caspian had never seen someone react that way to a simple statue.

The Pevensies looked at each other in question and concern for a moment as Peter continued to sob. Edmund stepped forward, reaching out a hand to touch his brother, "Peter…" he said softly before Susan cut him off.

"Don't Edmund," she whispered. He looked over to see her kneeling beside Peter, her gaze locked on what was written in the statue. He knelt down and read for himself the Narnian words that had caused his brother to crumble.

_To the Majestic High Queen Haelyn,_

_May she rest in forever, joined by those who love her._

"It…it can't be…" he whispered, he really didn't know what he expected. It had been thirteen hundred years…did he really expect her to survive that long? But just thinking, knowing that his Avris, his angel, the one who had saved him was gone…it left him shaken…no wonder Peter had reacted so, "Pete…" he whispered again.

"Give him some peace Ed," Susan whispered to him, "I'll keep with him." She laid a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, rubbing comforting circles in his back as Edmund stood.

He walked back towards the others in a daze, walking right past Lucy and Caspian without so much as a word. Lucy walked right up to his side, putting an arm around him, taking comfort in him as he returned the jesture.

Caspian felt quite out of place as he walked along side the siblings, both obviously affected by the statue as well. After a few minutes of silence, he just couldn't stand it anymore, "What was that a statue of?" he asked, unable to contain himself.

Edmund sighed, and looked to Lucy who merely nodded, "What do you know of Queen Haelyn?"

Queen Haelyn? That was not a name he thought he had ever heard before, much less as a Queen…at least not in his culture…perhaps…He thought back to everything his tutor had ever said to him. Now that he really thought about it, his professor had mentioned something about a Haelyn…a queen in the Old Narnian days. "All I know is that she was a queen of Narnia."

"She wasn't just a queen," Lucy said, "She was High Queen."

"But…" he started, the gears in his head working over time, "The only way for her to be High Queen is if…"

Is if she was Peter's wife. The statue was more than just a statue…it was a grave.

IOI

"Who was she?" Caspian asked. He and Edmund and Lucy had been walking outside the camp for a while now and all the siblings had done was talk about their fond memories of their Queen. Times when she and Edmund would duel, when she and Lucy would go dancing with the Dryads, when she and Susan would fashion dresses for each other, and times when she and Peter would go riding together. It was quite obvious to him that Peter and this girl were very deeply in love, just hearing the stories of how they were when they were together. But he didn't know anything about the woman in question at all. How they met, her family line, or even if she had a role in the epic battle of Narnian Lore. She seemed like a great fighter and someone who would not sit by as others fought battles without her, it made him curious.

Edmund and Lucy seemed to sense the underlying questions and spared each other a brief look. He could read the question in their gazes, should they tell him? It was really Peter's story to tell, but they must have felt that he had a right to know because they led him to a quiet area of the camp to sit down and talk in private.

"You remember the legends about the last battle?" Lucy asked, "About how we were put up against the White Witch, Jadis?" He nodded, yes, he had heard all that from his tutor. She took a deep breath, "Do you remember when I told Peter not to forget who really defeated her in the battle?" He nodded again.

"It was Haelyn," Edmund added, "She was the one who defeated her."

His eyes widened in shock, Queen Haelyn defeated the White Witch? Why wasn't that in any of the history book? He would have thought that something as important as that would have been told. "How?"

"Now, there's one thing you must understand Caspian, before all else is said," Edmund said, "Jadis…Jadis was Haelyn's aunt."

"What?!" he asked, completely shocked by the revelation. "Why would she wish to kill her aunt?" He couldn't understand it, why would anyone want to kill their relative. Even with his uncle Miraz trying to kill him, he didn't think he would ever wish to kill him. He just couldn't.

"Jadis killed Haelyn's mother," Lucy explained, "You see, Haelyn's mother was the overseer of spring while her sister Jadis ruled the winter. Jadis wanted to lock Narnia in an eternal frost and the only way to do that was to remove spring. Haelyn survived but was locked in Jadis' Ice Palace and…well…"

She couldn't go on, and Edmund could see that, "Jadis had to make sure that Haelyn wouldn't do anything to jeoprodize the winter, so she thought that she could make Haelyn hate the spring, to hate warmth…she…she burned her Caspian."

"Burned her?" he asked, a vile feeling rising in the pit of his stomach.

The siblings nodded, "She burned her, very badly." He took a breath, "When I first came to Narnia, I was taken as a prisoner of the Witch along with Lucy's faun friend Mr. Tumnus. He was hurt very badly, but Haelyn was there and she healed him."

"She escaped," Lucy continued, "And she came to help us in the battle. She even trained Peter in different forms of combat. A lot of the moves you see him use Haelyn taught him."

"She just appeared in the battle," Edmund cut in, "She healed me after Jadis wounded me, and went to fight Jadis herself. She won…but barely…"

"She was really injured and Peter didn't think she'd make it," Lucy added, "He was terrified to lose her, but was so happy when she got better. She left for a little and we didn't think she'd come back, but she did and she and Peter got married and…" She sniffled, "I can't believe she's gone."

"It's been more than a thousand years Lu," Edmund said, hugging her once more.

Caspian was silent for a moment, "So…the necklace that Peter wears…"

He was referring to a simple silver chain that Peter wore around his neck with a golden ring dangling on the end of it. He would have never noticed that the boy-king wore it had he not touched it that time Lucy mentioned the last battle. It made sense now just why he did so, he was remembering his love.

"Yes," Lucy said, "She gave it to him the last day we were in Narnia…" she could recall that day, just before they'd gone off on their hunt she had taken his wedding ring off his finger and attached it to a slim but beautiful silver chain and hooked it around his neck, whispering a charm. She thought that the charm Haelyn had whispered was what allowed the ring to remain with Peter even when they returned to their own world. "Do you think she knew we'd be leaving?" she asked her brother.

Edmund sighed, remembering the day as well. Haelyn had looked so sad, her eyes almost begging them to stay at the castle and not leave. "I think she might have sensed something was going to happen…I don't think she knew just what."

There was silence again. Caspian sat there thinking about what he'd just been told. If the Kings and Queens of Old had returned to Narnia, a millennia after they had ruled…he didn't now how Peter could fool himself into thinking that his queen was still alive. But he guessed Peter had hoped, that by no one saying she had died, that she might have survived and come forward in time like they had. In Narnia, almost anything was possible…however…he didn't think it possible for a simple girl to survive 1300 years alive.

A/N - I know the story is pretty confusing. You'd really have to have read my story Avris before reading this to get what's happening. The story starts to make more sense in later chapters, believe me. Right now it's mostly me just messing around with Caspian...is he crazy? Is there really a girl talking to him? Who is she? What will happen etc...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Susan had come back about an hour ago, her face radiating worry for her brother. He'd refused to come back to the camp and she'd feared for his safety out in the forest at night. He'd volunteered to go get him, to drag him back if need be…but now, standing there and looking at the miserable form of the High King, kneeling before the grave, head bowed, leaning against his sword…he couldn't bring himself to intrude on his peace.

Which was why he now found himself standing a good distance away, leaning against a tree just watching the High King mourn. He eyed the surrounding trees wearily, he'd promised Susan he'd return with Peter, he couldn't leave him now, unguarded. He looked back at Peter glad to see that he had stopped crying. He did not find anything wrong with a boy, or even a man crying, it just unnerved him a tiny bit when a King cried. He'd always been told by his professor how the High King had been a brave and courageous warrior who never showed fear, yet here he was…a broken man...

"He's in a lot of pain isn't he?" a voice asked from beside him.

He jumped, turning to see that mysterious girl again, "Could you please not do that?" he asked, resting a hand on his chest over his now racing heart.

"Sorry," she apologized, her gaze returning to Peter, "He's in a lot of pain…" she muttered again.

Caspian nodded, "Yes, he loved her very much."

She smiled softly at that, "He blames himself…" she said after a while of just watching the unmoving form in the distance, "…for leaving…even though it was beyond his control…"

"How do you know that it was beyond his control?" He cut in, a slight viciousness in his voice.

"Do you really think that he would willingly abandon his people…abandon her?" Caspian shook his head, no, he did not believe that Peter or any of his siblings would do that. He looked at her, just gazing intently at Peter for a moment, before returning his attention to the King. She sighed, "He feels like a failure…like everything that has happened in Narnia could have been avoided if he had done something differently…like if he hadn't left, he could have defeated the Telmarines when they invaded…could have negotiated with them so that they could live in peace with the Narnians…he hates himself for going back to his world…"

"How do you know all that?" he asked, glancing at her, it was almost like she was reading his mind or something.

She merely shrugged, "How would you feel if you were sent to another world only to return to find that everything you knew was destroyed and everyone you loved had died, with all your people blaming their hardships on what they believe to be your abandonment?"

He nodded slowly, yes, that would probably be exactly how he would feel, "I understand."

There was silence for quite a while before she spoke again, "The part that really hurts him the most…is not knowing what happened to her." She nodded towards Peter and he immediately knew she meant the statue, that she meant Queen Haelyn. "He wishes he could at least know what happened, why she's gone, how she left…"

She sighed, not really knowing how to continue, "He blames the Telmarines."

Caspian scoffed slightly at that, he had assumed as much. It only made sense that he would think that, what with his people invading Narnia not long after they had left. "I do not believe my people had anything to do with her death."

She smiled softly, "Nor do I…but Peter will…" They watched as Peter started to get up from his spot, moving for what seemed to be the first time in hours. The girl swiftly turned to face him, worry apparent in her eyes, "Whatever Peter is about to say to you…don't take him seriously. He means what he says, but remember, he's just hurt and very angry."

"What are you talking about?" he glanced up to see Peter reach down to touch the statue in a sign of respect.

"Please," he heard her beg, "Whatever he says…do not retort."

He nodded in promise and looked down to confirm his promise when he saw that she was gone. He looked around for her but saw no sign. When he looked back he was face to face with Peter…a very, very angry Peter…not good…

Peter stood there, just stood there glaring at him, breathing harsh angry breaths, "You better hope that your ancestors had nothing to do with Haelyn's death or I swear I will hunt down each and every single Telmarine until all of them, including you, die by my blade."

Caspian raised his head a little, straightening his posture as brave as he could look when in reality he could hear the truth and promise in his voice. "I do not believe my people had a hand in it," he said.

Peter's eyes narrowed slightly, saying only "You'd best pray they didn't" before storming off towards the camp but not before shouting an angry "We attack tomorrow night" over his shoulder.

Caspian let out a shaky breath, looking up into the trees as he did so. He nearly jumped as he saw her, just standing on a branch above him. She smiled sadly down at him, mouthing a 'Thank You' to him. He simply nodded and turned to follow Peter back. He chanced a glance back at the tree he'd last seen her in and was slightly less surprised to see that she was gone. He supposed he should be used to her mysterious appearances and disappearances by now.

A/N - So...still pretty confusing. It'll get clearer in about 2 chapters though. I'm trying to write the scenes as if they happened between takes in the movie, this one's a little out there though. Sorry.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The time for the attack had arrived. The day had flown by, most of the army sleeping to gain the strength they would need for the night. And now the time had come and the Griffins were flying Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian to the castle. She knew this of course, she knew they were making their way into the castle just as she made her way down the hallways. No one could know she was there and she knew no one could be left alive.

She walked quietly through the halls, a very set path in mind. She knew where all the guards were stationed, the guards that had to be taken care of and the guards that she could leave for the others. She had to make this as quick as possible, too much depended on the other's invasion of the castle. She had to do everything she could to help.

None of the guards knew what had hit them. None saw her coming till it was too late. There were no screams of warning to the other guards, no blood to be cleaned, no bodies to be found. She couldn't alert the other guards to her presence any more than she could allow the invading team to see her.

Just a few key guards were all she had to get rid of, the few that the others hadn't thought of. The guards that Caspian didn't know had been instated to protect the castle even more. His uncle Miraz was not a foolish man by any account. He knew what was coming for him and put his faith in the strength of his men and the fortitude of his castle walls. Caspian was right, no one had ever infiltrated the castle before and Miraz thought no one ever would.

She quickly walked up a small staircase, her trusty black cape moving silently with her. She'd missed the cape, it had been with her for many years and seen many adventures. It did the job of hiding her in shadow better than any cloak she had ever worn. And that was what she did.

She kept to the shadow as she neared the top of the stairs. Luckily for her the torches that lined the walls were few and far between creating the perfect cover for her as she approached the two guards who stood before the door that she needed to clear. They didn't see her coming and barely had time to make a noise before she'd managed to slit both their throats.

She didn't enjoy killing, but if she tried to knock them out then they could still fight back. They were in an armor that she had not dealt with before and did not know the weakness of. For all she knew she could smash them in the head with a staff and they would still come at her. No, she had to make sure they couldn't alert anyone else or wake to fight those she knew were coming.

She pulled the guards off to the side of the stairs just as she heard someone running up them. She didn't have time to remove herself from the scene so instead, she wrapped the cloak more tightly around herself and pressed herself against a shadow created by a large pillar that made up the side of the door frame. She held her breath, praying that Peter and Susan wouldn't notice her. She knew it had to be them coming, that was the plan after all. As Caspian opened the gates, Peter and Susan would take out his uncle.

She was shocked to say the least when it wasn't Peter or Susan who ran by her and into Miraz's room, but Caspian. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in the gate house! If he didn't get there soon then the Narnians wouldn't be able to get into the castle and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian would all be killed. She couldn't let that happen…

But she couldn't leave either for just as she was about to make a break for the gate house, Peter and Susan ran past her and barged into Miraz's room as well. Though, unlike Caspian, they had left the door open…she wouldn't be able to walk past the door without the occupants seeing her…she couldn't let that happen…But she had to get to the gate house…what was she going to do?

Her thoughts were soon cut off when she heard Caspian shout out from inside the very room.

"No!" he shouted, "Tonight, for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?"

She gasped. Miraz had killed Caspian the Ninth? She could hear Caspian backing up his uncle, most likely at sword point.

"Now we get to it," Miraz said.

"You said your brother died in his sleep!" Miraz's wife shouted.

"That was more or less true," Miraz replied.

"Caspian," Susan cut in, "This won't make things any better."

Ah Susan, always the voice of reason.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it," Miraz continued, she could tell what he was doing. He was baiting Caspian, trying to make the boy harm him, that way the Telmarines would have more of a reason to launch war on the Narnians. She hoped that Caspian was strong enough to hold his own. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" his wife said.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger," he replied. She scrunched her brow in concern, did Caspian's aunt have something aimed at him? A bow? A crossbow? "For our son."

"Stop!" his wife shouted.

"Stay right there!" Susan responded.

"You must make a choice dear," Miraz continued, "Do you want our child to be king…or do you want him to be like Caspian here fatherless!"

There was shouting! She could hear a bow being released from a crossbow. She could hear Caspian cry out in pain and Susan releasing an arrow as well. Miraz's wife screamed and Peter, Susan, and Caspain ran from the room. The look that she glimpsed on Caspian's face let her know that Miraz had escaped. She waited only a moment before taking off after them. She could hear the alarms going off…this was not good…

IOI

It was a disaster. Arrows were flying everywhere, swords were being drawn, Narnians were being killed! How could things have gone so bad so quickly? It didn't make sense. The plan was perfectly thought out, a fine result of Peter's genious and experience in battle. And Caspian's timing was fine despite his detours. True, the gate had been lowered with no time to spare, but the Narnians had gotten in regardless.

She fought as hard as she could while still trying to remain out of sight. It wasn't too hard seeing as how everyone was too caught up in their own fights to notice much of anyone else. Her cloak helped her, hiding her in the darkness that the night proved. Half the Telmarines that she had attacked hadn't seen her till she attacked them.

But try as she might, she just couldn't see the battle ending well…at least not for the Narnians. It seemed like the castle had an unlimited supply of men at their disposal while they only had a large fraction of their army which wasn't much to begin with.

Just as she slashed a man's legs out from under him an arrow whizzed past her shoulder. It barely even grazed her but instead imbedded itself in the dwarf a little ways away from her. Her eyes widened as she realized that the small man was Lucy and Susan's dear little friend Trumpkin. No! She hadn't even seen him fall from his position at the top of the castle! She couldn't let him die, she just couldn't…but if she healed him Edmund might suspect something.

But she couldn't just let him die right there…she couldn't let her need to remain hidden threaten the man's chance of survival…

Maybe…maybe she didn't have to heal him completely…maybe she could heal him enough where the wound didn't seem so serious. That way he could survive long enough for Lucy to heal him and no one would suspect a thing.

She knelt down next to the small man, her brow furrowing in concern…the arrow was very deeply imbedded in his stomach. He was still conscious, but barely, and in an excruciating amount of pain. He was groaning and his eyes kept rolling back into his head and blood was already dripping out of the corner of his mouth…she did not have much time.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, laying a cooling hand on his already feverish forehead before reaching out with both her hands and pulling the arrow out of him. He let out a groan that couldn't be heard above the shouting and clanging around her. His eyes were closed in pain as she reached out again and pressed one hand against his wound and the other against his head. The blood seeped through her fingers and he groaned again, but she kept her hand firmly planted over it. A soft glow was emitted from her hand and the wound started to close.

Her thoughts were so focused on healing the man before her that she jumped when she heard a loud roar and Peter calling for the Narnians to fall back. It was probably a good thing that she had jumped, she'd stopped healing the dwarf…a very good thing because she probably would have ended up healing him completely if it hadn't been for the jump.

She looked over to see a brave Minotaur holding up the gate to the castle. He struggled slightly as he tried to lift the gate enough for his fellow soldiers to flee. She could see people moving to retreat…but she couldn't see Edmund! She hadn't seen him in the battle…he was supposed to join them…unless…he'd been cornered. Her eyes widened as she disappeared, reappearing next to a small heard of Griffins standing on a small cliff overlooking the castle.

They reared on their hind legs as she appeared before them. She lifted her hands in a sign of peace and slowly approached the leader. "Please," she said, her voice soothing yet fearful. The Griffin calmed, understanding that this person who stood hidden from his view meant no harm, "Kind Edmund is trapped on one of the castle towers…you must save him!"

The Griffin didn't need to be told twice as he immediately took off and headed towards the castle. She smiled slightly and watched as the Griffin circled the castle, hesitating by one of the towers, he must have found Edmund.

She disappeared, reappearing once again inside the castle walls, in a shadow just near the gate. She could see the archers on an upper level aiming their arrows at the Minotaur. From what she had seen just recently of the Telmarine archers…they were very skilled. The Minotaur would soon resemble a porcupine more than a Minotaur in only seconds if she didn't do something to help. She held up her hands and focused on disrupting the arrows' path enough for the Minotaur to not be seriously injured. Unfortunately…there were many, many archers and she couldn't hold off all the arrows. A few managed to slip past her and hit the poor creature in very precise spots. His leg, his arm, his chest, were soon gushing blood as he tried to keep the door up just a few moments longer.

She could see Caspian bursting through a door, seated on a horse, leading out two more horses one unmanned, the other carrying Doctor Cornelius. He ran with the horses past Peter, Peter grabbing onto the horse and making it's way past the gate…just before the Minotaur collapsed. She disappeared and reappeared outside the castle walls…the Telmarines were starting to lift the drawbridge…Peter would be trapped! She looked up to see two men on a tower moving something, they were the ones raising the bridge! She reappeared next to them, fighting them silently until she was able to kill them. She looked over the side of the tower to see that Peter had made it over the bridge and was running with the rest of the army back to the camp.

She ran to the other side of the tower, jumping down to help the rest of the trapped Narnians fight…but she was too late. The fight was over…the Telmarine soldiers had disappeared, taking their dead with them for burial…but leaving the Narnians to rot. She walked among them, those dead in the courtyard of the once impenetrable castle. She stopped beside the body of a young Centaur.

Her fist clenched by her side, no one that young deserved to die in a war. She dropped her head, closing her eyes in an ancient prayer for the souls of all those creatures who had fallen in battle. When she looked up, all the Narnians were gone, the only sign that their bodies had even laid there was the blood that now coated the ground.

A/N - Poor, poor Narnians. I felt so bad when I saw that scene in the movie, all those poor soldiers.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

He was angry…scratch that…he was beyond angry. How dare Peter, the oh-so wondrous High King, say such things to him! Claiming that it was his fault for the failed attack on the castle! How dare he?! He did not know what it was like to discover that you had been living with and raised by the man who had killed your father. He did not know the pain that came with a family member betraying you to that extent. How could he? With his perfect family and his happy life?

He punched the wall…not a smart thing to do in a cave. He let out a hiss and gripped his hand to himself, holding it tightly as if the pressure would be enough to heal it.

"You shouldn't do that you know?" A voice said as a pale hand reached out to take his hand.

He pulled away and glared at the red haired girl before him. "And you should mind your own business," he spat.

She glared at him as well and, before he even realized it, had yanked his hand back. He hissed in pain and tried to pull his hand back again but she held it firmly. She squeezed it tighter each time he tried to do that until he gave up. She tried to smile at him as she began to heal his hand…but being in that battle…it had reminded her so much of all that had changed in Narnia while also forcing her to recall a time in her past when she had had to lay aside her feelings and fight. She had been so much calmer and good-natured after the witch Jadis had fallen, a complete change to the fierce and unemotional mask that she had created just to survive. Battle always reminded her of the mask and…without Peter there…it became harder to remove it.

She sighed as she finished up healing, much to Caspian's surprise; he hadn't known she could heal. "I know how you feel…" she whispered.

Caspian pulled away, the glare returning to his face as he looked at her with hatred in his eyes, "What do you know of how I feel?"

She looked at him, the sadness he always saw returning to her smile, "My mother died too."

He let out a cold scoffing laugh, "Was she killed by her own brother?" he asked shaking his head.

"No…" she shook her head slowly. He was about to laugh again when she spoke again, cutting off his words, "It was her sister."

He was shocked…he hadn't expected that answer. He felt bad about laughing at her…he shouldn't have let his anger and hurt get the best of him. He shouldn't have taken it out on her as well…if anything she really did understand what he had felt at the knowledge of his uncle killing his father.

"I saw her do it," she added, making him feel all the more worse. He hadn't had the misfortune of seeing it happen…she had…she'd had to live with that knowledge while he'd just found out about it.

They fell into an awkward, heavy silence. Caspian kept flexing his hand, still slightly startled by the fact that she'd been able to heal it after he'd foolishly broken it. He felt incredibly guilty about what he'd said to her. How could he be so inconsiderate? He was sure that she had come to him with the intention of trying to cheer him up, to make him feel better, but he had shot her down and yelled at her.

He opened his mouth to apologize when another voice broke through the silence. "Are you so glad of that Magic Horn now boy?" he turned to see Nikabrik standing behind him, glaring at him. He turned to see that she had disappeared, when Nikabrik spoke again, drawing his attention back to the grim dwarf. "The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army's half dead. Those who aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want?" he asked, not in any sort of mood to be dealing with the manipulative Narnian. "Congratulations?"

"You want your uncle's blood." Nikabrik spoke, "So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you." He started to walk away and for the strangest reason, Caspian wanted to follow.

He'd taken only a step towards the dwarf when a voice spoke behind him, "Don't go!" He turned to see the girl standing there, a fearful look in her eyes, begging him to forget the dwarf and walk away.

He turned again to see the dwarf still walking as if he hadn't heard her. He wanted to listen to her…to appease the worry in her eyes but…he was so curious about what the dwarf was talking about. "Please." She whispered…but he didn't listen, instead he walked in the direction the dwarf had gone.

"You tried one ancient power," he heard Nikabrik say as he caught up to him in the cavern of the Broken Table, "It failed. But there is a power greater still."

"Don't listen to him!" he heard the girl say as she appeared before him, standing on the table.

"One that kept even Aslan at bay near a hundred years." Nikabrik continued as if he couldn't see or hear the girl…which Caspian was starting to suspect he couldn't.

He heard a growl and immediately drew his sword, "Who's there?" he asked as two robed figures appeared from either side of the room.

One figure, a wolf spoke first, walking slowly towards the prince, "I am hunger, I am thirst, I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemy!"

He threw back his robes and bared his teeth at the prince while the other figure, an old bird-like woman spoke, "What you hate, so do we. No one hates better than us."

He looked back and forth between the two horrid creatures before his gaze landed on the girl. She shook her head, begging him with her eyes not to pay any attention to them

"And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" he asked.

"Caspian!" she shouted, her gaze alarmed.

"And more," the hag bowed, she obviously couldn't see the girl either. He puts his sword away as the hag walked closer to him. "Let the circle be drawn," she said before drawing a circle in the ground with an odd looking wand and starting to mutter spells in an archaic version of Narnian.

"Don't!" the girl shouted just before the hag stabbed the ground with the wand.

Caspian watched in horror as a wall of ice formed between the two pillars standing just before a carving of Aslan. His eyes widened as he saw an eerie form materialize in the ice, it was the witch! "Wait!" he shouted, trying to back up, "This isn't what I wanted!"

"Caspian run!" the girl shouted as he tried to get out of the circle. He couldn't move very far before the wolf grabbed him and held out his hand.

"One drop of Adam's blood, and you free me," the witch said, "Then I am yours…my king."

He saw the hag move towards him, a dagger in her hand. Both he and the girl shouted out "No!" as she sliced his hand.

The witch starting to hold out her hand, sticking it though the ice and out to him. He wanted to turn away, to run…but…there was just something about the beautiful woman in the ice that drew him in. He barely heard the girl call his name again as he stared at the figure in the magical blue glow.

Slowly…he reached out his had as well…

IOI

"…say that Peter?" Susan asked, completely furious with the way her brother had handled the situation. "It wasn't his fault!"

"Of course it was Susan!" Peter shouted, not bothering to stop his pacing. He and his siblings were standing outside the entrance to Aslan's tomb, there was no way he'd go anywhere near where Caspian was.

"He just found out his uncle killed his father Peter!" she retorted, "He was angry!"

"And it cost us half out army!" he responded.

Edmund sighed as he rolled his eyes at his siblings going back and forth between just whose fault it was for the failed attack at the castle. He really couldn't care less whose it was, as far as he was concerned it was everyone's fault not just one single person. He looked around camp, looking for anything that could possibly distract him from Peter and Susan's bickering. What were they doing? They should be focusing on preparing for the battle they knew were coming.

He was about to say something to get them to stop fighting when he saw her. She was standing there just outside the entrance to the tomb. There was no mistaking it, no mistaking her. She looked just as he remembered her, her red hair, her green eyes that he could see even from here. She looked the same.

A split second later she was gone.

Before he knew what he was doing he was racing towards the tomb, ignoring the shouts of his startled siblings. He ran into the main chamber before pausing to take a breath…they hadn't exactly been standing close to the entrance after all.

"Ed!" Peter shouted, running up to him with Susan and Lucy, "What was that about? What happened?"

"I…" he started, unable to catch his breath, "I thought I saw…"

"Shhh!" Lucy hissed, "Listen!"

They quieted down when an echoing reached their ears. "…my king…"

They froze…they knew that voice. It was not a voice they ever wanted to hear again. It was Jadis! Just after she spoke they heard Caspian cry out "No!"

Susan took off before the others even had a chance to register that it had in fact been Caspian. They followed soon after, Peter gaining on and eventually surpassing her as they neared the chamber of the Broken Table.

And then they saw it. Caspian standing before a wall of ice, holding out his hand, reaching for Jadis as she reached for him. "Stop!" Peter shouted, as he, his siblings, and Trumpkin ran into the room.

Two cloaked figures, a werewolf and a hag, turned and ran towards them with Nikabrik. They went for the attack; Peter and Edmund rushing for the terrible creatures while Lucy ran for the dwarf. They each managed to finish their attacks, Susan watching, bow ready for any surprise attacks.

Peter got up off where he had fallen on the ground and ran at Caspian, pushing him away from the witch, "Get away from him!" he shouted, holding his sword out at Jadis.

She retracted her hand, but smiled sweetly at him anyway, "Peter dear," she said, "I've missed you." Peter stared at her, not attacking…it was clear he'd fallen under her spell just as Caspian had, "Come on, just one drop," she said gently, reaching out her hand. "You know you can't do this alone," she whispered.

Just as Peter began to lower his blade the ice started to break. It shattered revealing Edmund standing behind the wall of ice, sword raised. He'd stabbed her in the back just as she had done to him all those years ago. He stared at Peter, "I know," he said, lowering his blade, "You had it sorted."

And with that he walked off, followed closely by Lucy and Trumpkin. Susan spared a disapproving glance at both boys before she too turned her back on them and walked away. They stared at each other, both feeling equally horrid about what had just happened for only a moment before heading out of the room as well…

As they made it to the top of the stairs out of the chamber a small figure stepped out from behind one of the pillars that had made up the ice wall. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she watched them leave. "Oh Peter…" she whispered, a slight edge of disappointment and hurt lacing her voice.

She watched him until his figure disappeared around the corner. She sighed, bowing her head for a moment before turning to look at the carving of Aslan on the wall. It almost seemed as though he was staring back with sad eyes as well. She turned and walked over to the dwarf now lying on the ground. Nikabrik's breathing was labored; he was still alive after Trumpkin had stabbed him for attacking Lucy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him before making a fist with her hand, choking the life out of him with her magic. He couldn't be left alive, not after the hearsay he was about to conduct.

She turned and walked back to the pillars, bending down to pick up the once broken wand of Jadis. She looked up at Aslan's carving once more, raising the wand above her head as if offering it to him…it disappeared…and a few moments later…so did she.

A/N - Poor Caspian, nothing seems to work out for him does it? Oh well, next chapter will be up soon :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Caspian was silent as he watched High King Peter standing in the small stone area just outside the fortress. He was practicing his sword work, fighting invisible enemies; he'd been at it for an hour or so now.

He didn't look up as he heard someone come sit down beside him, "He's killing himself you know," a soft feminine voice said as the girl sat down. Caspian said nothing, she sighed, just watching Peter for a few more moments, "I guess it is understandable…he doesn't want to lose anyone else…" She glanced over at him, he said nothing but the look in his eyes told her that he was still thinking of the raid on Miraz's castle, "I don't believe it was anyone's fault," she said, "The raid…it was…"

"How would you know?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Peter's darkened form still fighting.

"I was there silly," she said, "Fighting, right along side you and Peter and Susan and Edmund."

"I did not see you," he said, finally turning to face her.

She smiled slightly, "I did not want you to," she answered, "It was everyone…and no one's fault…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed, "It's everyone's fault, Peter's, yours, everyone's. If Peter hadn't been so dead set on his plan, he could have allowed for error and things could have gone wrong and you would have all had a back up plan to fix it. If you hadn't discovered what happened to your father and gone after your uncle, the timing would have been a tad better." He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly continued, "It wasn't anyone's fault as well. It was a good, very well thought out plan on Peter's behalf, and your timing was perfect even when you went to save your tutor." She took a deep breath, her focus back on Peter, "You can never know how things will turn out. For all we know, even with the timing, things still may have ended badly for us. Some would still die, others would be saved, but the numbers on both sides would have dwindled regardless."

He shook his head, refusing to allow the tears to fall with the memory of all those who died because of his mistake, "Why did he even want to attack the castle in the first place? I told him it could not be done."

"You have to understand something about Peter…He may be thick headed and ridiculously noble, but he loves his people very much," she explained, "He fought an army of Narnians much stronger, though less deadly than your Telmarines, and lost many of his friends. He almost lost his brother Edmund as well. And now…everyone he knew is gone…it makes sense that he would want to do something to avoid more death."

There was silence for a long while before Caspian spoke, "You seem to know King Peter very well."

She nodded, her gaze still focused on the boy king, "I do…" she said, "I care about him a great deal."

"Did…did you know him?" Caspian asked, "When he first arrived in Narnia?"

She nodded again, finally facing him, "I did," she replied, "I even tried to follow him back when he left…but I could not. 'One cannot enter Narnia the same way twice,'" she said as if repeating the words of someone wiser than herself, "And I could not follow him to a world I did not belong to."

She turned to watch the sun begin to rise. When the light started to brighten, she stood and made her way back towards the fortress having felt that she had comforted him as best she could.

"What is your name?" he asked suddenly, watching as she walked back.

"Why do you ask?" she wondered aloud.

"For someone who knows Peter as well as you do," he started, "I should think he knows you as well…maybe he'd like to see you and…"

"I cannot say," she said a frown gracing her face…he was now certain that it did not suit her.

"Why not?" he asked, "I am sure Peter…"

"Aslan's orders," she answered, "…and for myself…mostly for myself though." He started at her for a minute, confusion etched in his face. She sighed, "I wanted to see if Peter is still the same Peter that I remember…or if he's changed. And if he has changed, if it was for the better…or the worse."

"And has he?" Caspian asked, looking back at Peter, who was now kneeling trying to catch his breath, "Changed that is?"

She turned to look over at Peter, Caspian studying her face for a moment. She seemed so sad and thoughtful, like it was killing her to just be standing there. "I am not sure," she said, watching him a moment longer before turning to look at Caspian, "Good night," she said, turning to walk back in the shelter as he turned to watch the sky, Peter had left his post and was walking back in as well.

IOI

"Oh, dear me, I am terribly sorry," Cornelius said as he stumbled into a young lady who had just left the balcony where his prince was seated.

"No apology needed," a woman said, he looked down to see a regally dressed, red haired girl standing before him and he froze.

"M…My lady!" he exclaimed, moving to kneel before her, "Oh my, oh my! I am so sorry! I apol…"

"Shhhh," she said, turning to glance back where Caspian sat. Once she was sure that he had not heard, she turned back to the old man, "As I said, apologies are not needed. You have done nothing wrong."

"But…but…my queen!" he stuttered, rising to his feet.

She smiled sadly at him, "No, I am not queen," she said, looking at him with something akin to regret in her eyes. "I have ceased to be so for the last thirteen hundred years."

"But…but…" he sighed, looking between his prince and his Queen and back. His gaze lingered on Caspian for a few moments before he turned to face her, realization in his eyes, "…you were the one consoling and guiding him all this time?" Caspian had mentioned a few times a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere just when he needed help the most. She nodded, "My Queen…perhaps it would be best if you were to tell him who you were…he may think he's gone mad…"

She shook her head slightly, "I cannot…but you…" she looked him meaningfully in the eye, "…you should tell him the truth." He seemed unsure, but then she smiled, "He needs words of encouragement…and I know that you know just what to say."

He stared at her a moment before smiling and nodding, be bowed his head in respect before turning to walk over towards Caspian. He glanced back, his smile fading just a bit when he saw that his glorious queen, High Queen Haelyn, had disappeared.

A/N - It's Haelyn! Bet everyone already guessed that though :) Next chappy should be up soon.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

He fiddled about, trying to make the horse as safe as possible for the two girls sitting atop her. "Desiree has served me well," he said, trying to assuage himself more than the girls, "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves," Lucy joked, earning a smile on his face.

He looked up at the beautiful face of Susan, "Good luck," he said, he really wished it for her too. He did not know what he would do if anything were to happen to her.

"Thanks," she said stonily. She was still very upset about what had happened in the chamber of the Broken Table only a few hours ago.

"Look," he said, reaching into his belt and holding out her magic horn, "Maybe it is time you had this back."

She looked back and forth between the horn and his face before smiling gently, "Why don't you hold onto it," she said, "You might need to call me again."

And with that she took off down the twisting tunnels of the cave. He could only stare after her, watching her disappear in the darkness of the underground caverns.

He smiled slightly to himself as he turned to rejoin Peter as they waited for Edmund's return from negotiating with Miraz. But he jumped back slightly, a small gasp escaping him as he came face to face with a slightly angry red haired girl.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at him standing there, a hand held over his heart in a vain attempt to slow it's frantic beating.

"I am preparing Susan and Lucy," he explained, "Just as Peter…"

"You need to go after her!" she shouted, cutting him off, "She will need your help!"

He didn't need to be told twice as he ran off to grab another horse and took off after them.

IOI

Susan did end up needing Caspian's help, just as Aslan had warned her. Now Lucy was on her way there to find him not knowing that the lion was not alone. No, a red haired girl was pacing back and forth before him as he lay in wait for the youngest Pevensie child to seek him out.

"Child you must relax," he said, watching her frantic motions. He could tell she was very worried about the upcoming battle, about the Narnians, but more especially about Peter. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you know?" she asked, it was very rarely that she ever doubted the wise lion, but when her heart was as worried as it was…it was hard to keep her head from following.

He smiled at her, "You could always see for yourself," he replied, "Go, see Peter. I'm sure seeing you will give him the strength he needs to fight the battles that need to be fought."

She stopped pacing and turned to face him, a sad smile on her face, "You know that I love Peter with all my heart," she said, before sighing, "But I have waited 1300 years to find him…I…I can wait a little longer."

He frowned slightly at this. He knew why she refused to go. She was fearful, of many things. That Peter would be distracted by her presence and something would happen. That the Pevensies would be angry with her for abandoning the Narnians when she had a choice to fight for them. But more importantly, she was terrified that, in the year that Peter had lived without her, that his affections towards her had changed.

"Haelyn," he said, trying to draw her attention from whatever thing on the ground had captivated it, "We both know that the Narnian army is severely outnumbered." She nodded, "They will need ever sword they can get…every advantage they can get." She looked up, a question in her eye, "I do not think that the Telmarines have a sorceress in their midst." He smiled at her as her smile grew as well, "I believe that that would be quite the advantage for our side."

Just then, before she could even utter a word against it, hooves could be heard. Lucy had arrived. This was not good…the girl was not supposed to see her here...it also meant that the actual battle would be starting sooner than she'd realized. Aslan smiled at her, "Go," he said before taking off along side Lucy. He lunged for the Telmarine following her just as Haelyn disappeared.

IOI

She flinched as she watched Peter taking the brutal beating from Miraz. She could see everything that was happening from her position at the very top of the fortress the Narnians had moved into. She could barely stand it, just waiting there and doing nothing while the man she loved fought a warrior twice his age. What was he doing?! Had he forgotten everything she had taught him?

She really couldn't blame him though. Peter never was as good a fighter as he usually was when he didn't have enough sleep. She'd seen him that morning, practicing his fighting, as he had been doing for a while now. He was barely sleeping and eating as it was and she could tell he was very weak. If something didn't happen soon…she didn't want to think what would happen.

That was when the idea struck her…it wasn't very fair for a well rested man to fight a tired youth…at least a fairer fight would be if the youth were at full strength. She closed her eyes, focusing her extra energy to Peter. She could see him doing better…his speed increasing, his strength returning…his mind seemed to be working better as well.

She practically beamed when he'd knocked Miraz's legs right out from under him just like she had taught him ages ago. But she flinched with every blow he was dealt as well, every wound he sustained. She added a slight healing property to the energy she was sending out to him, hoping that it would be enough to dull the pain he was in so that he could continue his fight.

She started jumping up and down as Peter finally brought Miraz to his knees. He'd won! He'd won! Peter won! He really hadn't changed much from what she remembered as she watched him hand his sword to Caspian, the one who really deserved to strike the final blow to Miraz. But in her heart, she knew Caspian wouldn't strike him either despite the hatred he felt towards the man who had killed his father.

Miraz wasn't much of a threat…he was a mortal man. One who could be kept in a prison and wouldn't pose many problems later on. Nothing like Jadis, the witch with supernatural powers who would always be a threat. Even now, after death, she was still a threat…though less of one than when she was alive. That was the reason she'd had to kill her before…it had nothing to do with revenge, but with the safety of the Narnians.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a large rock hitting the fortress. She looked up to see that the Telmarines had stabbed Miraz with one of Susan's arrows and told their men that the Narnians had attacked. They were at war and the Telmarines had catapults at their disposal.

Oh no! What about the Narnians trapped inside the fort? If it collapsed around them…they wouldn't be able to escape! She stood as still as she could, closing her eyes in concentration…if she could gather enough strength she could bring up a protective wall around the entire fortress that would allow all arrows and rocks launched at it to fly just over it or to the side of it…but that would not be an easy thing to do with the rocks shaking the building under her…it was very hard to concentrate…and if she was focusing on this, she wouldn't be able to help those in battle.

It was a hard choice…but there were women and children hiding in the fortress…that couldn't be overlooked. And with that she concentrated, blocking out the noise and rumbling around her. Her concentration almost broke when she heard the Griffins calling out in pain, some special arrow launchers were now aimed at the griffins trying to fly in and attack.

She was angry at herself though…just before she was able to get the wall up…the entrance to the fortress was hit with a boulder and collapsed. She was too late…but she could still make it so that the fortress didn't crumple completely. There was still a chance for the trapped Narnians to escape as long as the fortress remained standing. No other boulders touched the fortress but no one seemed to notice as the battle became more intense.

She watched the battle play out from her position standing atop the building. No one would see her, she had made sure of that. She saw Susan fall from the fortress and was about to reach out with her magic to save her when Trumpkin beat her to it. She could see that the Narnians were trying to retreat…but there was nowhere to go…they had to fight. And fight they did…they turned as one and faced the Telmarine army marching towards them before charging themselves. She raised her hand, sending a wave of magic out and pushing the arrows now flying towards the army to the side as they ran. But like always, she couldn't move all of them…some were hit…but others were saved and that was all she could hope for.

She kept her eyes on the battle, sending out little bursts of magic and sometimes launching a few arrows at those Telmarine soldiers that were getting too close to finishing off Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Caspian. She'd masked her arrows to resemble Susan's so that no one would become suspicious as to where the arrows had come from.

The battle was not going well…not even with her help. There were too many soldiers and too few Narnians. And this time there was no room full of reinforcements waiting to be led to battle. She was just about to jump down for the fortress and start fighting the Telmarines sword to sword. There was no way she was going to let Peter or anyone die fighting while she stood their watching.

She heard a roar just then and her attention was turned to the massive trees now moving towards the battle. Alsan! That was Aslan's doing! Finally the scales were turning in their favor. She watched in awe as the trees took out a good portion of the Telmarine army with a vengeance as they should after being forced into themselves for centuries, watching as their friends were ruthlessly cut down

The trees attacked, driving the Telmarine army into a retreat towards the river. The River! That reminded her…she disappeared, reappearing on top of a very large waterfall. Her very presence there seemed to trigger something as a large male figure came spouting out of the falls. Old Man River was quite large and she smiled at him. They simply stared at one another for a little as if communicating without words, which in fact they were. Words were not needed, not between the two of them, they understood each other, they always had…he was her father and she could tell he was glad to have her back. But their reunion was cut short just as an echoing roar rushed past them.

That was the sign, she nodded at the figure and he took off down the riverbed, the waters picking up as he moved. She smiled as she watched the raging river make it's way down the bend towards where she knew the Telmarine army and Alsan waited.

A/N - lol, I thought that it would be pretty cool to make Haelyn's father the river god guy. It makes sense why he couldn't have helped Haelyn when she was with Jadis in Avris because if he got near Jadis' lair, he'd freeze :) Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The Telmarines were in an uproar about the disappearance of three of their numbers through the opening in the tree that Aslan had created. Reepicheep was offering to send his men through to make sure that it was not 'a trick' as the Telmarines thought it was.

But then Peter spoke up, "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked…he was just as confused as Lucy appeared…Susan however looked as though she knew something that they did not. Maybe it had something to do with what she and Peter had been talking to Aslan about.

"Come on," he said, "Our time's up." He walked over to Caspian, holding out his sword for the newly crowned king to take, "After all…we're not really needed here anymore."

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said, taking the sword as if it were a delicate glass sculpture rather than a solid steel blade.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said, a frown ever present on her face and tears in her eyes, "We're not coming back."

"What?!" Lucy said as there were cries of uproar from the Narnians, how could they abandon them again?

"No!" Caspian cried, how could they be leaving…he'd never get to see Susan again? "There must be some way for them to remain."

Aslan looked from the Pevensies over to Caspian, seeing the pain in the young King's eyes reminded him of the pain he'd seen in another's. A pain of learning that a family, that a lover, would not be returning…a pain he'd had to live with for the last thirteen hundred years.

"_Aslan!" A voice shouted, startling the great lion. He turned around to see Haelyn standing behind him. "Aslan…he's gone! Peter's gone!" she shouted, tears in her eyes, "I can't find Susan or Lucy or Edmund either!"_

_He sighed, "I know child," he said softly._

"_Where are they?" she asked, she was shaking._

"_They…they have returned to their own world," he said. There was no use beating around the bush, not with Haelyn, she always appreciated honesty and straightforwardness. _

_She stumbled backwards, "What?" No! No, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! Peter didn't leave. He couldn't have! Why would he leave her? Didn't he love her?  
_

"_It was not his fault," Aslan said quickly, stepping over to the woman, trying his best to comfort her, "He did not wish it but it has happened regardless."_

"_H…how?" she asked, her voice shaking as well._

_He sighed and explained how they had wandered back to their world through the wardrobe that Peter had told her they'd first arrived in. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to go and find the wardrobe, to join her love, "That is not possible," he said, stopping her thoughts, "You cannot follow them…the wardrobe is gone."_

"_Gone?" she whispered, her voice barely strong enough to sustain even the one word._

_He nodded, a sad look in his eyes, "It has returned to their world as well."_

"_And I cannot follow?" she asked, her voice breaking this time._

_He nodded sadly, "I'm afraid not."_

_She fell to the ground, her sobs breaking his heart. He could see the pain in her eyes just before she fell and his heart broke for her. She just couldn't believe he was gone, he was all she ever knew, all she'd ever wanted and he was gone! She would never be with him again…never see him, hear him laugh, kiss him, see him smile, hold his hand…all the little things that made her world brighten had been ripped away from her. She didn't even know if he'd ever come back to her. All she could do…was find some way to be there if he did…_

Aslan shook his head…he could not put this pain on another, not again. He looked back at the Pevensies, his eyes gazing at something just behind them. He smiled, "There is one other option…a proposition…"

"Really?" Lucy said as she and her siblings rushed towards Aslan.

"There is?" Edmund called, followed closely by Peter.

"We accept!" he cried, not even waiting for the option to be said, but willing to do whatever it took to remain in Narnia, the place he'd dreamed of for the last year. There was no way he was going to leave his people again.

"What is it?" Susan asked, always the voice of reason.

There was a giggle behind them, and a gasping from the crowd as a voice spoke, "You should listen to your sister Peter…"

Peter froze, that voice…it couldn't be…it just…it couldn't…could it? He turned slowly, hardly daring to hope…until he saw the beautiful smiling face of his Queen as she stood before him, "H…Haelyn?" he asked breathlessly.

She smiled, "You should always hear a proposition before you accept."

Peter stared at her dumbfounded as he found himself moving towards her before even realizing it. She moved towards him as well, her grin growing the closer they got. She giggled again, "What if I had asked for your soul?"

He found himself smiling as his hands reached out and took hers; they felt just as soft as he remembered them. "You already have my soul," he said softly, leaning in closer to her, pulling her in closer, "My body, my mind, my heart, my everything…" he whispered before leaning in and capturing her in a breathtaking kiss.

They pulled apart, their eyes both shining with unshed tears. Peter pulled her to him once again, spinning her around and laughing, a sound that his siblings hadn't heard in over a year. He set her down, about to pull her into another kiss when…

"You!"

A/N - lol, just had to put cut it off there. I know it's kinda short, the next chappy should be longer :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
